World Meets Sage
by thisiscrossover
Summary: Everyone knows that Riley and Maya are best friends but what if there was a third friend? Meet Sage Blackwell. Knowing Riley and Maya since she was little, the three best friends learn the ways of the world(I'M SORRY I'M BAD AT SUMMARIES T-T) FYI, Chapter one is character info & chapter 2 is really important in regards to the book and its chapters so please read it
1. Character Info

Full Name: Sage Elizabeth Blackwell

Nickname(s): Sugarplum, Gesa (g-sah)~ **Riley** , Buttercup, Sunshine~ **Maya** , Nicknames she **uses on others** : either darling or babycakes or honey **For Riley:** Sweet pea, Riles, Sweetie, Riley Rabbit **For Maya:** Honeybun, Snaps, Blondie

Age: 14(Season one) 15(season 2) 16(season 3) I decided she was held back on grade due to some minor inabilities to interact in kindergarten **cough-cough** you know who you are and I based this part off you

Birthday: June 1, 2000

Resides in: Greenwich Village, New York. The apartment 36, above the Matthews'

Occupation: 7th(S1)8th(S2) Grade Student at John Quincy Adams Middle School, 9th(S3) Grade Student at Abigail Adams High School

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Purple (Natural: Dirty Blonde)

Family: Darren Blackwell ( **dad, papa, father** ), Lily Blackwell ( **mom, momma, mother** ), Susan Miller, maternal great grandmother (deceased)

Romances:/ERROR/**ACCESS DENIED**:The files you are currently trying to access have been restricted due to confidentiality

Friends: Riley Matthews (best friend), Maya Hart (best friend), Alice Calloway (oc), Rayne Smith (oc), Lucas Friar, Farkle Minkus, Zay Babineaux, Isadora Smackle, frienemies ect(?)...

Enemies: Missy Bradford, possibly an oc of some sort it's up to the readers

School: John Quincy Adams Middle School (currently)

Affiliation(s): Matthews, Blackwell, & Hart Umbrella Foundation, The Riley Commitee, a gajillion fandoms

Personality: Sarcastic, Dark/Morbid humor, funny, caring, extreme music lover, artistic (when she wants to be), apathetic sometimes, creative, unique, weird(the good kind), strange(the good kind), dependable, witty, crafty, mischievous

Favorite color: Grey (I think both ways of spelling are ok so I'll sometimes I'll type either one so please don't be confused but I'll most likely use grey more cuz I when I think grey/gray I think: Grey=Color and Gray=Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail lol)

Favorite food: Either bread or candy, preferably lollipops

Allergies: Pollen, fresh apples, apple flavoring (My friend is allergic to fresh apples and apple flavorings, like she can't eat an apple or even an apple jolly ranchers, but she can eat baked apples. I found this really interesting when she told me so I was like hey can i use this on a character? And she was sure and yeah)

Likes: Dark colors, pastel colors, tumblr, cats, alternative things(goth, pastel goth, grunge, all that fun stuff), fairy kei, cute things, doodling, anime, music (she's not really picky with genres but certain bands/people annoy her), laughter, pranks, reading, books, writing, poems, Edgar Allan Poe, H. P. Lovecraft, Oscar Wilde, Shakespeare, Charlotte Bronte, movies, fanfiction, actors, sometimes pain (like you know when you hit yourself really hard on something and it hurts but you can't help but to laugh? Yeah that), playing violin and singing

Dislikes: People who mistreat her friends, people who are mean to animals, making decision, crickets, tiny (easy to lose) spiders

Quotes: "You shut your face hole, I make the best pterodactyl screeches!" "I aspire to be Misha Collins." "I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm majestic af." "It's fine, it's not the first time I accidentally electrocuted myself. The outlet probably can't help it I mean, I am an electro-cutie." "Hi, thanks for checking in. I'm still a peice of garbage~" "Wait, what?"

Fun facts about her:

-Can't really draw realistically, if she tries it looks like a 3 years old's drawings. She's better at anime/manga/cartoon/doodle/pattern related drawings

-Loves drawing on herself

-Closer relationship with her dad than mom

-Has an red, male Crowntail Betta named Hisoka

-Her bedroom walls are covered with merch

-Begged her parents heavily to have them allow her to paint a Supernatural Devil's trap under the rug in her room and put salt on her window sill

-She has played Violin since she was 8

-Loves to do free form writing

-She loves playfully threatening people but actual conflict makes her uncomfortable

-Adults make her feel akward

-Earns money by pet sitting and babysitting

BTDubs: If you look at her outfits on polyvore you will notice that I decided to write this sometime around some point in 2015 lol but I need some help with some bits and pieces and I need those bits and pieces for outfits so I can plan things and stuff. Also, in some of the outfit the phone cases may be for different phones but it's only the pattern on the phone you should look at NOT the type of phone the case if for. If she has a specific phone it will be a Samsung Galaxy Prevail LTE since that's the type of phone I have and I know the functions.

This character info will be updated each time the canon storyline progresses for example how I added the high school part in there. I haven't seen season 3 yet cuz I don't have complete access to a tv so it won't be updated as much. I also don't have access to a computer so im not sure when I'll be able to update :/ Everything im typing and the outfits on polyvore, im doing on my phone so I cant really access my USB drive from my phone and im not willing to retype everything single thing I've written for the first couple chapters

 **Polyvore: thisiscrossover**


	2. WMS: Girl Meets World

**Crossy: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. - This will be the only disclaimer to the story cuz I'm lazy like that and it's obvious I don't own anything, that's why it's called fanfiction.**

 **/WARNINGS/**

 **-There is going to be cussing in this book; I promise I'll keep it not to a minimum & if I do add the major cuss words then I will sensor it for those who find it offensive. If you don't like the thought of just knowing there is any use of a profanity then do not read. While I do know almost all of middle schooler's and high schooler's cuss a lot, Disney has a very tightly wound, protective cloud of unrealistic 'even the bad things end up good and pure' so I just can't see these character's cussing so the cussing in the book will most likely be left to OC's.**

 **-There is offensive/morbid humor due to Sage's personal thought 'comedy shows', if you will**

 **-There will be references to things that existed probably from early 2000's or earlier. The reason I watched GMW is because I grew up watching BMW reruns when I would get home from school, so please understand I sometimes forget that there are younger people who won't understand some references. Sage is a combo of different aspects of myself and people I know and even though I'm a 2000's child I do know about a lot of media things from way before I was born due to my parents showing me things they've enjoyed and explaining references that I never understood in certain medias. I'll mark anything I think is possible some won't understand & the definition will be at the bottom in italics.**

 _~Girl meets world~_

"Why do we have to sneak out of the house if we're not doing anything wrong until we sneak on to the subway?" My best friend, Riley, asked our other best friend, Maya, and I. "You think you're ready to just walk by your parents?" Maya challenged. "I think I'm ready." At hearing Riley's reply I look up from my nail that I was picking the nail polish off of. "Oh, Riley. Poor, sweet, innocent Riley. Let me see your face as you walk by your parents." The face she made was anything but casual. I let out a sigh, dear lord this child is gonna need help. "Why are making that face at us Riley?" Maya asked while shaking her head. "Because I'm sneaking on to the subway," Riley's confessed with a weak smile. She pointed to the open window dramatically, "Out the window." Maya nodded, "Let's go."

We got outside only to retreat back into the bedroom as had been sitting outside the window, waiting for us. We sat down on Riley's bed as he stood in front of us. "Here's what I'm thinking, it's not your world yet. It's still my world." he began, gesturing to himself. "Because if it was your world, Maya would have you on the subway already, along with Sage, thinking you put something over on me, but you didn't. Wanna know how I know? Look at ya' your right here." Riley looked to her left and right at me and Maya. "How long do I have to live in my father's world?" she asked, making me smile a bit. "Until you make it yours." said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Riley, do you know what I want more than anything? Go ahead, make it yours." Riley looked up, "I will. And when I do, will you still be there from me?" "Right here. We'll be right here." answered, leaning on the door frame. She walked in the room, wrapping her arms around 's arm. We smiled as we linked arms and ran out the door.

~WMS~

As we walked through the subway I could here the tell-tale beat of our resident bucket drummer. "Weasel." Maya greeted as I grinned and waved. If I remember correctly, Weasel's 19 but he's been street preforming since he was our age. "Maya, Sage. Who's the new chick?" He greeted before looking at Riley. "Chick, down here I'm a chick." she said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. She leaned closer to us and added "No wonder my parents don't want me on the subway." I chuckled as we walked on towards the other side. As two older girls walked past us, they turned and one made a comment. "You're slouching, Maya" she chided as Maya straightened out and smiled, "Thanks Gretchen." She then started strutting away in front of us. Riley copied her and strutted after her as I just shook my head, fixed my bow and speed walked after the two of them, I don't care if I look like a little kid around a pool, running is too much work and walking is to slow. Everything is a lie, I'm just lazy but I don't wanna get left behind either.

I sat down on an avalible seat behind Maya, who was leaning on a subway pole. After getting comfortable I looked up towards my friends and saw something shocking. It was so strange, so flabbergasting, so appalling, that it would have had even Voldemort saying 'Great Merlin's Trousers!' and the subject of this shock just so happened to be Riley, who was applying a pink lip gloss to her lips. "Well I never!" I said in an exaggerated southern accent as I held a hand to my chest where my heart was. These actions drew Maya's attention to Riley. "Whoa, Riley you don't do lip gloss." She let out a scoffing laugh. "Oh, what I forgot to mention is that I'm completely reinventing myself. I ride the subway now, I have kiwi lips now, and I'm just as cool as you guys now." Wait, what? Me? Cool? When did that happen? "Yeah? Let's see how cool you can be when you look at him." Maya sent a pointed look to the back of the subway car, our eyes following. It was an attractive boy, probably about our age, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He glanced up from whatever book he was reading and smiled at us. Riley turned back to me and Maya and started giggling which clearly showed me that she finds the boy to be personally aesthetically pleasing. "Yeah, your gonna need some lessons." I laughed.

"Okay, let me show you everything you need to know about boys and girls." Maya walked toward the boy, "Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends. Not really." and she walked away from the poor confused boy and back to us. "He's available. We just broke up." Maya said with a fake sadness. "Are you okay?" Riley asked, putting an arm on Maya's shoulder. "Do we need to talk about it?" she added. "You still wanna be like us?" Maya asked and once again why am I added into this. I'm innocent I swear, you have no proof I did anything, you'll never take me alive! Ugh this arguing with you is taking to long and I'm busy...unless you're Makoto Tachibana or Haruka Nanase, then I'm free anytime. Beduummttssss I crack myself up, I swear I'm almost as funny as deadpool. "I want to be exactly like you. I think too much and you don't think at all." Riley answered. "See? You get me, so let's not think." Maya winked at me and I nodded as I pulled Riley's hand off the pole, just as the subway was jerking, causing the poor girl we call our friend to fall back and into the boy's lap. "Hi...we were just talking about you." she said to him.

I put my head in my hands and rubbed my forehead. Riley, you sweet, sweet summer child, you never say that to a guy or anyone for that matter. The boy nodded as she continued "You used to go out with my friend, Maya." The boy smiled at Riles "I'm Lucas." he said. "I love it." Riley, you really need help. Riley moved off his lap and into the seat next to him as a woman walked in front of them. "Perhaps someone would like to give their seat to someone older?" she suggested. Lucas passed his hand through the air and started to get up but the woman protested. "Not you, sweet potato pie." Riley stood up and leaned closer to the woman's ear and whispered something but I couldn't make it out. The woman looked at Riley and replied "I just worked a twelve hour shift and I just wanna see where this goes. M'kay?" while she patted her butt. "M'kay." And with that Riley shuffled her way back over here causing Maya to smile and me to wriggle my eyebrows at her about the boy. "That was great." She gushed as Maya smirked. "Your welcome." Maya smirk, Riley continued in a depressed voice "What if that as the best moment of my life. What if nothing ever happens from me again?" I smirked winked at Maya, who got the signal and repeated what I had done to Riley earlier. Riley went back towards Lucas again but this time she landed in the woman's lap next to Lucas. The woman scowled at Riley before she picked her up and set her on Lucas' lap, "It's for you." she said exasperatedly as Riley and Lucas just smiled at each other awkward.

~WMS~

Ah, yes. School. One of the many gates of hell. We were just leaving our lockers to go to class when Riley asked us a question about the worst thing ever. "Did you have trouble with your homework?" Maya glanced behind her at us as she walked, "Piece of cake." Riley gave her an accusatory stare, "You didn't do it did you?" she scolded. "I don't even know where my books are." The moment Maya said that Riley pulled out Maya's books from her bag. "They're here and they're heavy." she complained as she gave the heavy books to Maya. "What about you Sage? I didn't see you doing your homework yesterday and you left after dinner." Uh-oh. Oh cruel, cruel fate. How could you do such a thing to me, I thought we were friends. Well now you're not getting a brownie...not that I have any. I cleared my throat, "Um well you see...I uh I..." In the middle of me talking, the bell rang and I bolted into the classroom and away from my friends. Saved by the bell, thanks bell! Saved by bell...damn it! Now I'm gonna have that theme song stuck in my head, might as well get it out now. I hummed the theme song as I sat in my seat, which I had pulled from the normal rows to fit between Maya's desk and Riley's desk. _If the teacher pops a test, I know I'm in a mess, And my dog ate all my homework last nite, Riding low in my chair, She won't know that I'm there, If I can hand it in tomorrow, it'll be all right, It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell, It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell, It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the, It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the, It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell._ A knocking souding brought be out of my head. "Wait, what? What happened?"

"Okay. Let me get back to jamming some learning in your heads. The civil war." Maya swung a pointed finger, "The civil bore." looked at her, "Thank you future Mini-mart employee of the month." he said. "Would I be making more money than you?" Maya mocked. I turned to Maya, "You better get us some free stuff, Employee of the month." Maya saluted me as stared at Maya, I mean hey what she said was the truth, he ignored my comment and continued back with the lesson. "The civil war. Anybody?" Riles answered, "A war we fought against ourselves." looked surprised. "What? You actually studied it?" He questioned appalled. "No, I'm actually living it." she cried, setting her head down onto her arms the sat on her desk. Clapping was heard from behind us. Not clapping to applause something but to get attention. It was Farkle, a boy who we've known since we were little. He had brown hair and always wore a turtle neck sweater. "People, people. Are we here to learn or not." he said. "What do you mean?" wondered as Farkle continued.

"I've been in love with Riley since the first grade. But I'm also equally in love with Maya." They turned to look at him, Riley with a 'what the hell?' and Maya with an ' I am going to kill you and hide the body where nobody can find it' face. "And then there's Sage too." I hung my head down "Crikey" I sighed. "Some might say the great mystery of the universe is who's gonna be the first ." he continued. "You don't want this." Maya stated, "Bring it on." he challenged in a creepy voice causing me to shudder. Riley leaned closer to me and Maya, "I always thought he was gonna end up with back of the class Brenda." We turned to the back of the class to see Brenda waving at us. Brenda was a girl who looked like she was dropped off in the wrong time frame and should be back in the 50's instead, she had bright red cat eye glasses and wore floral dresses with fold down collars **.** Farkle made a face of disgust "Eeeeeuuughhhh." he exclaimed. leaned forward a bit. "Actually, the great mystery of the universe is how you could love three women the same, who couldn't possibly be more different." he said. "We're not so different." Riley defended.

Oh Riley, darling, you're trying to change too forcefully, and too quickly. Farkle raised his hand, "May I overstep my bounds, sir?" He asked , who welcomed him with "You always do." As Farkle stood at the teachers desk, sat at Farkle's desk, Farkle flipped over Mr. Matthews's desk name plate so that it now said Farkle. This is either going to be hilarious or terrifying, it could go either way. Farkle slapped his hands on Riley's desk and leaned forward, "Riley is the sun. Warm and bright, and lights up my whole day." he started. He then moved to Maya and slapped his hands on her desk, "Maya is the night. Dark and mysterious...the night has always been a mystery to me because I go to bed at 7:30." Great, now it's my turn. Can you note my sarcasm? I scooted my chair as farther back the desk as he slammed his hands on my desk. "Sage the twilight. Dark yet full of color. Different everyday yet always there." Farkle finished. "How could I love these three different women? How could I not? Thank you, I AM FARKLE!" I readjusted my chair when he took his bow and sat in his seat as went up front again.

"So. We were indeed trying to find out who we were as a people. Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are." was interrupted as the back door opened and in came Lucas from the subway. "Who are you? I don't know who you are." said. Riley leaned in with a grin, "Subway boy." she said. "I'm Lucas Friar from Austin, Texas." he said as he handed the transfer slip. "Oh, new student Mr. Friar?" asked. "Yes, sir." Lucas replied. "Great your just in time for today's assignment. Have a seat." he said as Lucas took the empty seat behind Riley. I wonder what would have happened if knew that Riley had formed a crush for Lucas while we were on the subway, I guess it's kinda obvious now because Riley's starring dead center at Lucas. "Okay, so we-" trailed off as he turned Riley's head to face the front again. "So. I'd like you guys to open your books to page **(394)** 48." We started to turn our pages but then decided to make us work more, "Now I'd like you to turn to page 1." as he said that I just closed my book and reopen the cover to page 1. "Now I'd like you to read from page 1 to 48." I slammed my head down, dramatically, on the book I had resting on my desk as the class groaned about the amount of work. Oh my chuck, we are lazy. "Aw, too bad on you." said as he waved his hand across the air, is he mocking us? I believe he is. He really shouldn't, I could get revenge. I mean, seriously, c'mon, I know where you live and this is New York, I can get a bag of pigeons anyway if I really wanted to.

"Okay, so for tonight's assignment I'd like you to write me a three page essay on anything. Anything at all, that you guys believe in so strongly you'd fight for it." Maya smirked, "That. I'd fight for no homework. I come here everyday, why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here?" Riley whoopedat Maya's statement, I assume she's still trying to be like Maya and apparently me but that's not her. Also, it's not like I don't do my homework, I just procrastinate 80% of the homework about 80% of the time and the I do the most I can in the morning...okay that's a lie. At least I've got somewhat better, it used to be 90%. gave Riley a pointed look, "Not whoo." she said dejectedly. Maya stood up and turned to the class. "He gets our days, let's take back our nights." I looked over at Maya "Hey, should you be doing this?" I asked, this probably isn't going to end well. "No homework, more freedom. Who's with me?" Maya announced, leading the class chant. Maya turned to Riley as we chanted, "This is it kid, wanna be like me? Stand up. You coming, Sage?" I looked at her "What? Uh yeah, sure." I pushed in my chair before following her to linger in the doorway to see what Riley would do before we lead the class away.

~WMS~

I pushed the apartment door shut with my foot before throwing myself on the couch. "Honey, I'm home." I mumbled, face first into the cushion. I looked up at the sound of laughter only to see my mom sitting on the accent chair, "Why hello, welcome home." I rolled over onto my side. "Hi mom, how's it going?" Mom grinned, walking to the island counter that seperated the living room the kitchen "Well, you tell me. A package came in the mail that has your name on it." I shot up off the couch and to the counter, bouncing on my heels. "A package you say, dearest woman?" She pulled out a medium sized shipping box from under the island and placed it on the countertop along with a pair of scissors. I grinned and grabbed the scissors, cutting tape between the boxes flaps. Inside the shipping box was a shoe box for a pair of T-U-K suede creepers that I had been waiting a month for. What? Don't judge me, I'm excited. I hugged the shoes to my chest before tossing myself on the couch and letting out a pteradycle screechs. "Ma! They finally came in!" In the middle of my screeches the door open to revel my dad holding bags of groceries, "Papa! My creepers came in!" He chuckled setting the groceries on the table. "That's good, Munchkin. Glad you're happy, now come help with the groceries." I let out a groan, setting my new shoes on the ground and rolling up off the couch. "So, what's for dinner?" Walking into the kitchen I went to a bag and started pulling food out. Sweet, french bread. I'd eat bread everyday if I could. "I'm gonna make steak, garlic green beans, and mashed potatoes." Dad answered pulling the steaks out of another bag. I let out a maniacal laugh and did a mad scientist hand rub, "Ah, yes that lovely steak. It shall all be mine! Muahahahahaha!" My dad paused and looked at me for a few seconds, only blinking, before pointing towards my foot. "Oh, hey look. Is that a giant cricket?" A terrifying shriek erupted from our aparment that night.

~WMS~

The next day at lunch we sat down at a table with four chairs, as we sat down it was me then Maya then Riley and next to her was the empty chair. "Awe, look at him looking for a place to fit in." Maya said looking at Lucas who was looking around the lunch room with a tray in hand. Riley looked at us and asked "Do you think he'll sit with us?" she asked. I smirked "I got you covered Riley," I told her before I stood up "Hey Texas!" I yelled before sitting down. "There you go, Riles." As Lucas looked over at us before walking over, he was about to set his tray down next to Riley when Farkle sped to sit down. Lucas turned to find another spot to sit as Farkle announced in a creepy voice "Ladies." Why? Why must he do that in that voice? "Farkle," We said in unison, flatly. "Interesting lunch line dilemma. Turkey sub, sloppy joe, or chicken pot pie." Wow, Farkle. Such original, much subtle. "Anything you wanna add, * ?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That's it. Same time tomorrow." he answered as he picked up his tray and left. "There he is. Invite him to sit down." Maya said as we saw Lucas still looking to sit somewhere. "With words? What do I say?" Riley asked nervously. "Hey Lucas, looking for somebody special?" Maya suggested. "I can't say that." Riley answered. I started to eat my beautifly delicious sub as I listened Maya rattle off suggestions to Riley. "Hey Lucas, looking for somebody?" "Too forward." "Hey Lucas." "Like we're on a first name basis?" "Hey." "Hey." "Hey back." Whoa, what the f_k? When did Lucas get here? "Hi, you're sitting here." Riley stated, thanks Captain Obvious. "Is that okay?" Lucas asked as Riley gave him a thumbs up and asked him, "Can you excuse me for just one sec?" as he nodded she turned her back to him and faced us again. She squealed as we cheered for her in whisper tones before we composed ourselves and she faced Lucas again only to see Mr. Matthews kneeling on the floor next to Lucas. Man, I wish I had popcorn 'cause that would make this funnier. Maya and Riley looked terrified but I was trying to keep a straight face which...somewhat worked, I guess you could say. "How ya' doing?" he asked us.

"Dad? You have a choice here. You can either understand this is just a boy talking to me in the cafeteria-" Mr. Matthews cut her off. "I'm going to do whatever you say next." He stated, "This is so innocent." Riley pleaded. "Honey, fathers don't see anything as innocent. We see it as...what's the opposite of innocent?" Mr. Matthews asked as his arm held back Lucas, who was being pushed all the way back in the chair. This question caused Maya to wave her hand with a smirk and say "Right here." Mr. Matthews waved back as Riley pleaded again. "Please don't embarrass me." she said. "Mr. Matthews, wait. Think about what you're doing. Riles is only in seventh grade and this is innocent even if you don't see it that way. You have a problem that all fathers have and it'll only get worse as she grows older." I said as I stood up, walked behind Riley's chair and hugged her head while petting her hair. I'm probably embarrassing her worse than Mr. Matthews but I'm her friend, I'm supposed to do this to her worse than her dad. "For only a dollar a day, you can help save a Riley in need of help from a father's problem with your donations. Now, if anyone has those dollars on them I will happily take them now." I finished very loudly while holding out a hand as if waiting for the money, which caused some people to give me confused looks and some amused. "Sage, sit down." Mr. Matthews said. "Yes, sir. Sergeant, sir." I answered as I saluted him and went to sit.

"I'm just gonna talk to about geography." Mr. Matthews said resting his hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Ya know I've been to places, lot of different places. Never been to Texas though. What part of Texas is closest to Mexico?" "That'd be El Paso, sir." "Great, let's go right now." And off Lucas went, being dragged away in his chair by Mr. Matthews. Lucas and Riley waved goodbye as I slapped my hand on my forehead. We grabbed our trays and got up to throw away anything uneaten and set the trays on top of the trash can. "So, did you do the homework?" Riley asked. "You know, I didn't do the homework. The question on everyone's kiwi lips is did _you_ do the homework?" Maya replied while I decided to be silent. "I'm one of the founding members of the homework rebellion and I did my homework?" Riley questioned. "And I think you did ours too." Maya said smugly. And in recent news, Riley did all our homework, Maya scolded Riles for saving us, not everything is about us, and Farkle is so hungry that he can eat a slice of angel's food cake, devil's food cake, and strawberry cheesecake, also I missed out on getting a slice of strawberry cheesecake which is very soul crushing.

~WMS~

"Hi. I'm glad you're back." Riles told Lucas as he sat behind her and smiled. "Hi, me too." he said as Mr. Matthews ran over to the desks and put his hands on both their shoulders and whispered to Lucas. "Hi, apparently you have a better sense of direction then I anticipated." Riley turned to face forward as she put her head in her hands, embarrassed. "You are a really good looking guy." Mr. Matthews said as he walked to the front of the room. "Ok, so today we are gonna find out if anybody here believes in something so strongly they'd fight for it." He then called on Maya. "Yes, sir." "Present your homework." "Can't do that, sir." "Why not?" "Didn't do my homework, sir." "Why not?" "That's what I'm fighting against, sir." Here we go, this train ain't stopping anytime soon. I stared ahead at the wall until blanked out of the conversation to the point where there was no blinking and I was practically sleeping with my eyes open. Suddenly, I was jolted back into reality from a hard flick on my forehead "Ow!" I exclaimed as I looked up to see a smirking Maya. "All right, everybody who did their homework put it on your desks." she ordered, "Careful there, ." Mr. Matthews warned as she gave him a smirk "I got this," she said proudly. Maya started collecting the homework as the door in the back of the class opened and a giant red, white/ and blue diorama walked in...oh wait dioramas don't walk, oh it's Farkle just carrying a giant diorama. "The burning of Atlanta led to the end of the civil war and peace. I believe that peace is worth fighting for." Farkle quickly presented. Maya walked over, homework in hand, and snatched a sparkler from his project. "Hey! That's a vital part of the diorama!" he yelled. Maya smirked, snatching another. "And there goes Virginia" He grumbled.

Maya went back to her seat, standing on the chair the sparklers and homework in her hands. Oh no, Maya has homework and sparklers, homework is paper, sparklers are fire, paper and fire is a no no, especially indoors. Realizing what she was doing I stood up quickly. "Maya, stop it!" I said, grabbing her arm that held the homework. She just continued with her signature smirk and pulled her arm away, "Riles..." I pleaded while looking at Riley for help but she just offered a conflicted, timid look. "Calm down, Sage. I got this." raising her arm again Maya continued "The burning of the homework led to the end of the homework rebellion because there was no more homework." She explained, putting the papers right above the fire of the sparklers. "Maya! Don't!" I protested, Maya please don't, this isn't a way to go. "Alright, alright, that's far enough, Maya! I get it!" Mr. Matthews fretted, taking the essays from her hand before she could do anything to them.

Maya, not backing down, lifted the sparklers up in the air as high as she could. "No homework, more free-" Freezing waters rained down on everyone quite suddenly. Maya had held the sparklers so high that they were too close to the sprinklers, setting them off. Water poured down on us as an alarm sounded and children screamed, "Okay, so those work." she called out. At the back of the class Farkle was looking panicked. "Is this still part of your presentation or is this actually going on?" As the class began realizing that we should be leaving and not trying to find the non-existent dry shelter that's under our books and bags, they started to head out the back door of the class. I examined the room noticing it was just us girls, Mr. Matthews, Lucas and Farkle. I could see Lucas and Riley yelling to each other but since the alarm was going off and I was closer to Maya it was a lot harder to hear exactly what was being said.

The room looked like chaos, still in shock I stood dumbly under a sprinkler, Maya was frozen in her spot which was standing on a chair next to me, Lucas was holding a jacket over him and Riley (which I now say real life otp accepted), and Farkle was scrambling to climb on Mr. Matthews as if we were in a flood. " , you have detention. The principle will determine if it goes farther than that," Mr. Matthews began " , please leave. , please leave as well." Mr. Matthews was struggling to take Farkle down as Farkle was holding on to Mr. Matthews's shoulder, practically laying on him. "I deserve detention, too" Riley protested. "No, you don't. You didn't do anything wrong. And because you didn't do anything, your best friend is in very deep trouble!" he scolded. "Alright, Farkle. You can get down now." As Mr. Matthews was trying to remove his Farkle tumor we left the room, the three of us girls heading straight for our lockers, which were right next to each other.

~WMS~

Mr. Matthews walked up to us at our lockers, still holding Farkle on his shoulders. "Down, Farkle." Farkle jumped down at Mr. Matthews's orders. This is gonna be so bad, Maya why didn't you listen to me. I love Maya and Riley with all my heart, they're my sisters. I know Mr. Matthews is mad, although I think he's more disappointed than anything, and an adult's disappointment is what can hurt a kid the most. Maya hesitantly took a step forward "You're lookin' at us pretty hard there, ," Riley and I took a step forward, next to Maya, smiling at her. "I just wanna stand by my girl." Riley said, looking up at Mr. Matthews. "You missed the moment to stand by my girl. You were so busy trying to be her, Riley, that you forgot the best thing you can do for her is be you," he lectured before glancing over to his side, where Farkle was standing. "Sage, Riley, take Farkle for a walk." We looked at Maya who gave us a weak smile, as if saying go ahead and go, but I could tell that just like me, Riley didn't want to leave her. Of course we didn't want to leave her, she's our best friend for Christ's sake, but we had no choice, we smiled back at her just as weakly as her and walked away with Farkle.

~WMS~

We hadn't really spoken that much after Mr. Matthews's scolding. We were on the subway, quietly holding on the pole, it was Maya who broke the silence. "Riles, Sage?" I looked up at her and gave a slight hum. "Yeah?" Riley questioned. "If you can't hang out with me as much as Sage anymore, don't worry about it." Maya responded casually, I looked at her with wide eyes as much in shock as Riley was. "Wait, why wouldn't we?" Maya's voice overlaps Riley's near the end of the question. "He's gonna make us end our friendship." She said flatly. "He said that?" Riley asked with wide eyes. We stared at Maya as she explained "He's really upset with me," "He loves you and you know it." I countered. "I don't think so anymore. I just want you to know that I get it wouldn't be your fault." Maya said. There was clapping coming from in front of us, it was the same lady from yesterday who Riley fell on instead of Lucas. "Beautiful!" she laughed, "You little bumblebees got a sweet thing going, but where's your hunk? You ain't got no hunk, you ain't got no story!" she said. We stared at her a bit before returning to our conversation.

"I haven't been your good friend." Maya started. "You're our best friend." I sighed, "Riley's right, Maya. Don't ever doubt that." The lady chimed in again "They're your best friends! Best friends are important. I got a best friend, I'm not talking to her right now." Maya turned back to look at us "I go too far, and I don't think that's gonna stop. I'm bad for you." she said. "He didn't say that to you, did he?" I asked, dumbstruck. "He will." Maya assured. The subway car jerked to a stop and the doors began opening. "This is your stop. Don't be me, Riley. You don't go as far as me." Riley shook her head, "No." I shook my head along "Yeah, there is no way we are going to let the friendship end this way. I refuse to have the Riley and Sage friendship and the Maya and Sage friendship. This is Riley, Maya, and Sage friendship." Maya then held out her arms and began pushing us off the train with her body. "No! Do not push them off this train!" The lady scolded. Maya left us on the end of the platform, walking back on the train. I turned to my right to see Riley start to walk away. "Really?! We're giving up this easily? Guys?!" I looked back to see the train doors closing, then on my other side Riley had paused. "I'm not her." she said before turning around towards the train, grabbing the doors. Yes! Back in the game! I followed Riley as she opened the train's doors. "Oh, they're back!" the lady exclaim, causing Maya to turn to us. "That little girl opened those doors with the power of love." We walked towards Maya as Riley began speaking, "You are not allowed to abandon our friendship! I would never do that." Whoo! You tell her, Riles! "I'm pushing you away because I'm not good for you anymore." Lies! Those are lies, Maya! "Only I decide that! You know why?" Riley asked. "Why?" Maya repeated "Because if this is my world now, the first people I want in are you guys." D'awwwwww look at my little babies. "You're gonna save me, aren't you?" Riley grabbed us by our hands, "I am." and we ran.

"Where is he?" Riley vented as we walk through the door. ' and Auggie's ams shot up, pointing at who was across the table. "There is no way I'm gonna let you break-up my friendship with Maya!" announced Riley. turned around, "Is that what you think I want, Riley?" he asked. Riley shook her head, "No. What you said you really want is for me to make the world my own. And you want me to do my homework. Well, I'm doing it right now. Here's what I think is worth fighting for: These are my best friends. One's gonna get me into trouble, the other is gonna come along for the ride then panic, and I'm gonna get us out of it. And I did. Because here we are. Look at us, dad. We're right here. My civil war is over, dad. I won. What happens now?" I smiled. We enjoy meeting the world, that's what happends.

 _~Girl Meets World~_

 **Hey guys, so a little in sight into the Blackwell apartment: For the living room and kitchen area just imagine it to look like CeCe's from shake it up as for Sage's room just imagine a basic "tumblr" room but filled with anime merch, band merch, trinkets, Hot Topic items, and music related items, and obviously Hisoka the fish and her violin. Please review, leave me comments of your thoughts on Sage's character, random little things parts of the chapter made you think of, what you think of the chapter, what you think might happened, what you think should happen, is it too detailed, not detailed enough, less dialouge, more dialouge, any idea suggestions, notes for improvement, anything really. I'm still improving my writing skills and this is my first story I've written in a really, REALLY, really long time so hopefully I will get better at writing and editing.**

 _ *** -A joke-cracking, talking horse in the TV show "Mister Ed" that aired from the mid 50's to the mid 60's**_

 **.**


End file.
